


Pushing Limits

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: Tumblr Request for Nevada and Reader having sex and not using their safe word for fear of disappointment.





	

You weren’t stupid. Not even close. When it came to your boyfriend though, you didn’t know what situation was more stupid: dating a known drug lord or getting involved in your drug lord boyfriend’s business endeavors. You decided to keep your boyfriend but turn a blind eye to his source of income. The perks were nice. For the first time in your life, finances were not an issue, your boyfriend supported anything you were mildly interested in, and the sex was amazing. The biggest downsides were not knowing if he was coming home in one piece and finding decent quality time.

Nevada respected your choice to stay out of business matters. He actually insisted that you remain untouched by the unsavory side of his world. You had seen enough of it when he came home to know that you didn’t belong in it. Your life had been anything but peachy and you didn’t need to add that kind of stress to your life. You did enough worrying for you and Nevada combined.

He often told you not to worry about him. He let you inspect the bullet proof linings of his caravan and let you meet his bodyguards. He showed you the extraction protocols and other safety measures he had in place to protect himself and you. That day he was feeling extra proud of planning these situations out in advance that he decided to run a drill with his men. You were definitely less anxious knowing his men were prepared for everything except for too many people using Netflix at once, but that didn’t make Nevada’s side of the bed warm on his late nights.

When he was home in the evenings, you tried to implement a no cell phone policy. This was a source of an argument between you two for a while. He knew what it meant to you to have quality time together, but he also didn’t trust after-hours business plans with anyone. You were able to compromise that he could have his phone, but his associates and workers were under a strict rule to not call him unless it was an absolute emergency. It actually worked for a while, but after the fire things would pop up more frequently. He always made it up to you through some passionate sex or by making the next date night extra special. On those rare nights when his phone wouldn’t ring, you would go to bed early. The two of you would get frisky, talk, cuddle, or just watch TV in bed together. Sometimes it was everything all at once or only a couple of those activities. As much as you loved sex with Nevada, you loved cuddling with him even more.

Despite his public image, the man was almost always a big softie around you. He would wrap you in his arms and you would draw patterns with your fingertips on his chest hair and extending your head up enough to catch a kiss from him. He would mimic your patterns on your back with his fingertips and would talk about all the places he wanted to take you. Sometimes he didn’t realize all he did was talk so you would be the one to remind him to be silent and just enjoy the silence wrapped in the arms of the person he loved most. When your anxieties about his work overcame you, he would hold you and sing to you and then kiss you. He would deny it if you ever mentioned it in front of other people, but he was a fantastic cuddler.

Even after that night. It was one of those rare nights in. You were making out like teenagers, then the next thing you know, Nevada had pulled the handcuffs out from the bedside drawer and fastened you to the headboard. He removed his shirt and kissed you. You fought to keep his lips on you for longer, but he pulled away and grabbed your clothed crotch. He continued to undress himself, leaving kisses in different spots on your body, watching you squirm and reveling in your whines. He began to unbutton your blouse and unclasped your bra. He draped his belt over exposed midsection, the cool temperature of his buckle eliciting a groan from you. He took a nipple into his mouth and licked, bit, and kissed it until it was tight and perky. He moved to your other nipple and repeated his actions.

Your hips jerked up in an effort to create some friction. Your panties and jeans provided very little, if any, relief. His belt and large hands held you to the bed. His eyes shot up to yours. No words were needed—you were at his mercy. His hands were quick to unbutton and remove your jeans. Your panties were soaked through. Nevada bit and nipped at the hem of your underwear, pulling down on his belt to hold you in place as you squirmed and moaned. He licked one broad stripe up your clothed center before pulling them off of you. He took his belt in his hands and folded it over. He swatted at your thighs to keep them open, each strike getting harder. Your legs twitched all the way down to your feet, accidentally kicking your temporary master. 

The heat radiating from his eyes made your stomach flip—whether it was fear or anticipation was not entirely clear. Nevada got off the bed and walked to “The Toy Chest” as you both liked to call it and brought out some rope. He tied both of your legs to the posts of the bed. You could feel it burning and marking your ankles. You were his. He took the belt back in his hands and smacked at your open thighs again, this time getting closer and closer to your clit. Tears began to form in the corners of your eyes and your whimpers fell on deaf ears. Your mind reeled in anxiety wondering if you should say the magic words or not. You were so rarely together and his cock was definitely a gift to humanity. You didn’t want to disappoint him, but you knew deep down that he valued your comfort and limits more than anything else.

Before you knew it, his cock was nestled deep inside of you, hitting your center at a steady pace while he kept forbidding you to finish. He pulled out and spilled his seed across your chest and stomach. He leaned over and grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped you off before walking back to The Toy Chest and grabbed your vibrator and bullet. He turned both onto the settings that drove you crazy. Without much warning, he inserted the vibrator and placed the bullet against your throbbing clit. In seconds, you were rocked by your orgasm—your sheets being soaked by the liquid spilling from your legs. 

Nevada dropped his belt to the floor, used the towel to wipe up as much as he could, and began to undo your restraints. Your legs were freed and then your arms. He wiped off the toys and returned the items to their proper storage container. When he turned around, he saw you silently sobbing and pulling the oversized comforter around yourself. He ran back over to you and dropped to his knees beside the bed. He smoothed your hair back and cooed at you trying to coax the problem from you. You were able to get it out between sobs. His reaction was something you had never seen before. The concern written across his face was clearly evident.

He pulled on his shorts and checked you over one last time and helped you into a warm shower before taking your favorite pajamas to the laundry room down the hall to toss them in the dryer. He prepared your favorite snack while he waited for the clothes to warm up. The smell of popcorn filled the penthouse apartment. He dumped the bag into the bowl and grabbed something for you to drink. He set the bowl on the dresser and changed the sheets. He walked into the master en suite and found you standing under scalding water. Your entire body was red. He knocked on the shower door, startling you out of your thoughts. He reached in and turned the water off and grabbed a towel. He sat on the toilet while you stood before him as he carefully and gingerly dried you off. He stood up and wrapped you in his arms. Breaking away, he took your hand and led you back to the bedroom where he helped you sit on the bed while he went to the laundry room to grab your warm clothes. 

He helped you get dressed and get into bed. He brought over the bowl of popcorn and your drink. He slipped into bed beside you and pulled up your favorite movie on the television. He sat up next to you and pulled you close into his side. He stroked up and down your arm and kissed your temple. He whispered his apologies over and over again. You placed your finished popcorn bowl on the floor next to the bed and snuggled in closer to Nevada. He returned your snuggles and kissed your nose. He continued to apologize profusely and asked why you didn’t say anything. You explained your reasoning to him and apologized for not trusting him. He reassured you that you could never disappoint him in bed. He professed his deep, unending love for you. You wrapped your arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. You shared your deep, unending love for him—all of him. Soon enough, you were both fast asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
